5 day adventure
by GeliiBean
Summary: After Pharaoh Atem has been sent to the World of the Dead, the four friends are living their normal lives until a transfer student from Italy came, by the name of Yumi Atematsu. On the next following days, they wouldn’t know what kind of incidents...
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction: adventure

akane-neechan

Flashback: Yugi Moto and his friends have experienced a happy-sad vacation as they bid good-bye to a very dear friend, Pharaoh Atem or Yami Yugi as we all know. He has been wondering our world as a soul for 300,000 years and now he is in peace with his memory of the past.

Summary: After Pharaoh Atem has been sent to the World of the Dead, the four friends are living their normal lives until a transfer student from Italy came, by the name of Yumi Atematsu. On the next following days, they wouldn't know what kind of incidents will happen…

CHAPTER 1: Yumi Atematsu

--------------------------- Another day of classes ----------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Yugi!" Thea greeted very cheerfully to Yugi.

"Same to you Thea" He also greeted cheerfully.

"As usual, Joey and Tristan are going to be late."

"HAHAHA!" They both laughed.

"Good morning class!" Their sensei, Sir Taka greeted

"Anybody absent or late?" He asked as the class seats

"Good morning Sir Taka!" Joey and Tristan greeted in unison, both looks like they've been ran after a thousand bull.

Everybody laughed from looking at the faces of the two. They looked like lunatics that got out of the mental hospital.

"Okay the two of you take your seats and I have somebody to introduce to all of you." Sir Taka started being serious.

"Young miss, please do come in." Giving a proper invitation to that girl.

As she enters the room, the room suddenly was filled with light that was not blinding. Her long golden hair was swaying as she walks along the aisle, she has a very angelic face, and her eyes were color sky blue matching her hair. She was like an angel walking gracefully.

"Good morning to all of you!" Her voice was so soft though it was heard loud and clear. "My name is _Yumi Atematsu_ (She writes her name in the blackboard) you can call me Atem for short. I came from Paris, Italy. I'm 15 yrs old and my birthday is on February 14." And then she flashes a very sweet smile for everyone. All the boys, even Yugi, were quickly attracted to her, especially Joey and Tristan.

"You may take now your seat Miss Atem." Sir Taka points the vacant seat in the 3rd row 3rd column from the door. Again as she walks, her hair was swaying with her graceful movements and Joey blushed as her hair touched his face. It was so soft and very shiny.

During break time…

All the boys flocked in front of Atem's chair. Asking her different questions about her personality.

"Atem-chan, what are your favorite colors? One of them asked.

She replied "Its blue and violet."

"What qualities are you looking with a guy, Atem-chan?" Another asked.

"Actually, I have a lot in mind but I'll give you some. He's supposed to be a lover of art, a true gentleman, a God-fearing person, and he loves kids." She answered the question. Boys smart enough to think what Atem was telling them began to walk away, excused themselves, and talked about other things, Atem sighed with what she saw, but ignorant guys stayed there, THE QUESTION AND ANSWER PORTION, once again, began.

"Atem-chan can I walk you home this afternoon?" A guy with a lot of courage asked, Tristan Taylor. This question caught the attention of the girls in the class.

"Sorry you can't. Somebody is going to fetch me." She said very properly though it seemed to be a very irritating question.

"How about the next day?"

"I don't think so. I'm still going to be fetched. Sorry." She replied again properly. A girl, seemed to be very irritated with Tristan, stood up and confronted him with this matter.

"Will you stop asking her questions like that Tristan?" Thea angrily told him as she pulls him away from Atem's seat.

"I just want to know our new classmate better." Tristan said with a childish voice. (Wow! **_Lolita-shota_** type!) Doing "puppy eyes" to Thea.

"Why don't you just imitate Joey? He's just sitting there and not irritating anybody, though he's staring at Atem as if he's kissing Atem-chan in the lips." Thea said in a very low tone of her voice.

"Looks like our friend here is in love once again. HAHAHA!" Tristan jokes.

"Hey Joey! Why don't you go to Atem-chan's seat and talk to her instead of staring at her like that. That's not how the 'Joey' I know would act." Yugi uplifting his friend's self-confidence.

"You're right Yugi, this is not how a true man should act, and I'll talk to her. Thank you." Joey having a lot of confidence, stood up and got ready to talk to a girl, who seemed to be very perfect. And…

well he just stood there as if he's already growing roots on his place.

During dismissal…

"Joey come on! Talk to Atem-chan!" Tristan says this as they were walking out of the building with Yugi and Thea.

"Joey, is that really you? The Joey I know doesn't get shy with girls." Thea jokes Joey.

"There she is Joey!" Yugi gets Joey's attention from what Thea just said.

"Hey look at the guy with her, they look nice. Could that be her boyfriend?" Tristan asks the group. That guy was tall, his hair is as white as the clouds, with a body of an athlete, his blue eyes very deep and serene. His face so simple yet so cool.

"You're right! They do look nice together. Maybe he really is Atem-chan's boyfriend." Thea answers Tristan's question. Joey just kept silent all the way home.

THE IDENTITY OF THE GUY WITH ATEM REMAINED A BIG QUESTION ON JOEY'S MIND.

Author's Notes:

Helow! Hope you like my fAnfic.

It's my first time to make one and I've been thinking really hard if I'll submit this

Hehehe…Hope you really like it. Reviews PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introducing…

--------------------- In a far place -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There here. We should get ready." A guy in black coat told his companion.

"But what should we do? They're the most important people…" The other guy said.

"I know! That's why we have to destroy them."

"But how could we do that?"

"I have a plan…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have a plan!" Tristan shouted at Joey.

"And what is it genius!" Joey sarcastically answered as Yugi and Thea joined them.

"I'll introduce the three of you to her then we'll ask her to join our group. What do you say? Am I a genius or what? Tristan compliments himself.

"That seems to be a great idea. Let's try it." Yugi agrees with Tristan's plan.

"I agree with it to, besides Atem-chan already knows Tristan. Nothing will go wrong." Thea says to Joey.

"Alright! But what will we say to her?" Joey says looking really helpless.

"Okay here's what you'll say…" Yugi shares a few topics they could talk about.

"Good morning Atem-chan!" Tristan greets Atem cheerfully.

"Good morning too, Tristan!" She also greets cheerfully.

"Can I introduce my friends to you?" Tristan asks her.

"Of course." Atem answers and Tristan calls his friends.

"And _introducing _Tristan's friends Yugi, Thea and Joey."

"I'm pleased to meet you Yugi, Thea and Joey." Atem politely tells the three friends.

"So since you already know us, maybe Atem-chan you could join our group? What do you say?" Thea asks Atem.

"But friendship isn't all about knowing a person by his or her name, right? This break time let's all eat together so we could tell stories about each other. What do you think?" Atem proposes a nice idea.

"And all our secrets will be told. What do you say?" Yugi tells the group.

"Fine with all of us, right?" Joey asks Tristan, Thea and Atem.

Tristan and Thea nods then turning their faces to Atem.

"Atem-chan, is it alright with you?" Yugi asks her.

"Yeah, no problem with me." She answers back though somehow her face tells that she doesn't like to.

"So this afternoon we'll go home together?" She asks the four.

"Then you're telling us the guy from yesterday won't fetch you?" Thea asks Atem.

"He has some business to do today, so, yes he won't fetch me this afternoon." Atem frankly said.

"Speaking of that guy from yesterday, who is he anyway?" Tristan asked Atem straight.

"Um, he's my…" Atem thinking if she should answer Tristan's question.

"He's your?" Tristan, Yugi, Joey and Thea continuing what Atem has already said then…

CRIIIINNGGGGG! The school bell rings, indicating the start of their first class, HISTORY and their horrific teacher, Madame Takamura. Those big eye glasses, her very strict looking eyes. THE HORROR! THE HORROR!

During break time…

"So let's continue what we we're talking about. So who really is that guy, Atem-chan?" Tristan asked as their sensei in Literature walked out of the room and as all of their classmates are going out of their room for recess then…

Seto Kaiba comes in the scene.

"Stop harassing her stupid." Kaiba tells Tristan.

"What did you just call me? Why you!" Tristan positioning to punch Seto in the face.

"Tristan stop!" Thea shouts at Tristan. Seto just stood there, looking at Atem, this made Tristan hate Seto more.

"Atem could we talk? Just the two of us." Seto reaches out for Atem's hand. Joey's eyes widened. She stands up and…

"Let's meet at the canteen. I'll follow as soon as we finish talking. Don't worry he seems to be a nice guy." Atem walks and flashes a smile for her friends. Then she followed Seto.

"I don't trust Seto. Let's follow them." Joey tells the three.

"Come on!" Tristan says. They followed Seto and Atem, they noticed that Seto was leading Atem to the garden which is found at the back of their school. They kept a 5km. distance away from the two.

"They're under the cherry blossom tree!" Thea points out the window. As Seto started the conversation with Atem.

/What could they be talking about/ The four thought. The looks on their faces says that their talking about something very important, then Atem letted out a few drop of tears and Seto hugged her and in return she also hugged Seto. (They looked really sweet!) Joey turned red because of jealousy and they also noticed that Seto seemed to be a very different kind of person with Atem, and then they looked into each other's eyes deeply, Seto placed his hand in Atem's smooth face as if preparing to kiss her (IN THE LIPS!) but the bell rang. SIGH!

"We'd better go to the classroom. Atem-chan might notice that we followed them." Joey said as he started walking back to their classroom and looking really mad.

"Joey felt sad with this, we shouldn't have followed Seto and Atem-chan." Thea whispered to Yugi feeling really sad for her friend and guilty at the same time.

"Poor Joey. Tsk! Tsk!" Yugi said in a low tone of voice.

In the canteen Atem didn't tell them anything regarding what she and Seto talked about. So none of them bothered to ask her about it. All that time Joey was frowning up to the time recess was over, even inside their classroom. This bothered Atem very much.

At the end of their last class…

"Classes will be cancelled tomorrow because of the monthly fumigation our school has. So no homework!" Sir Taka declares to the whole class.

"YAHOO!" All the students shouted except for Joey and Atem.

While walking home…

"Since there won't be classes tomorrow, I suggest we go to Golden Bun and eat burgers while telling stories." Yugi breaks the silence.

"That's a great idea!" Thea says.

"That idea would only work if Joey here would talk and if Atem-chan won't be doing anything tomorrow!" Tristan tells the group.

"I won't be doing anything tomorrow, but I don't know where Golden Bun is." Atem's face looks very problematic.

"Don't worry! We could meet half-way at the bridge near the river." Yugi suggests another great idea. All of them agrees and departed from each other.

Author's Notes:

Here's chapter 2. Oh man! I'm really scared.. Hope you like this too….


End file.
